


Cooperate

by KattenApollon



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Cunnilingus, Don't Like Don't Read, Episode: s04e13 A World Between Worlds, F/M, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Held Down, Interrogation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Table Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattenApollon/pseuds/KattenApollon
Summary: Wren continued to glare at him from across the table, arms crossed. Such defiance and confidence in that young face, her fear and vulnerability concealed within a hard shell. But the fear was there. And like her stolen armor, the hard shell could be broken and penetrated.
Relationships: Sabine Wren/Veris Hydan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Cooperate

**Author's Note:**

> That scene where the Empire captures Sabine and makes her help with the symbols. Surprised there aren't more fics of this scene honestly.

“Do not mistake my pleasant demeanor for weakness,” Hydan warned.

Wren continued to glare at him from across the table, arms crossed. Such defiance and confidence in that young face, her fear and vulnerability concealed within a hard shell. But the fear was there. And like her stolen armor, the hard shell could be broken and penetrated.

Reasoning with her did not work, and taunting her only led to her smug proclamation that she was smarter than him. And perhaps she was. She was young, beautiful, dangerous, talented, and intelligent, and Hydan had the urge to _keep_ her, the same urge as a young boy capturing fireflies in a jar. She could flash brilliantly, but he wanted it to be on his terms, under his control.

When she would clearly say no more, Hydan almost had a hard time pretending that he was disappointed as he asked the death troopers to help persuade her. "Take off that armor," he told them.

"What are you doing?" Wren demanded as they hauled her to her feet. Fear glimmered through the shell is one trooper held her in place and the other peeled off the plasteel armor plates. "Stop – you can't do this!"

"Just the bottom half, allow her to keep some modesty," he told the troopers. "After all, I am trying to be civil." He winced as the girl managed to get a savage kick in, even with her legs bared. "Let's get one more trooper in here, too.”

It was an ordeal for even three death troopers to seat Wren atop his table, one of them pinning her arms behind her while the other two each took a leg, their gloved hands stark against her bare flesh, prying her open by the knees. She kept struggling, trying to headbutt the helmeted troopers, going still for a moment to try to lure them into relaxing their grip before exploding into motion. Even with her struggling, the troopers kept her positioned with her cunt right at the edge of the table and legs wantonly spread wide, abundantly accessible for Hydan to pleasure her.

He shook his head as he sat back down, pulling his chair forward as if about to consume a meal. A very special meal. "As strong as you are, you can't escape three highly trained troopers and even more outside. You're wasting your strength."

That seemed to ring true to her, as she stopped struggling. She was already panting from physical exertion, and he intended to keep her panting in between moans. She glared down at him, eyes still somehow defiant even as he was about to rape her while three troopers held her in place. "Whatever you do to me, I am _not_ going to help you.”

"Hmm.” He started stroking her thick pubic hair with the backs of his fingers, like stroking the fur of a pet. Evidently, life as a rebel did not leave much time for personal grooming, at least in areas no one else would see. But he liked her cunt this way, she was a wild creature and he was going to tame her. "We will see."

He intended the stroking to calm her down, allow her to acclimate to his touch. It seemed to shock her, make it real that this was happening, and she stopped talking back. Her slit glistened as her body responded, and she went mostly still. But she tensed and started fighting again as he pushed the hair aside for better access and leaned down. The trooper on the left adjusted his grip on her knee and ankle-- and his own stance, getting a better look. Hydan smiled with his lips against her soft flesh, and spoke, the gentle touches of his lips making her draw in a sharp breath. "No one has pleasured you like this before, have they?”

She grunted as if in pain as he started to casually mouth at her folds, dragging his lips in broad strokes. Feeling the textures while she was still mostly dry. She would be wet for most of the time, and he wanted a variety of sensations for her. He sat up to look at her; she was looking away from him, biting her lip. With three fingers covering most of her cunt, he rubbed small flat circles and watched her face for reaction. "I could torture you, but you are used to that, aren't you? This is the more shocking interrogation. This will break you better than pain.”

He descended once more, open-mouthed, brushing against her folds on one side, than the other, then teasing her clit with his bottom lip. Her opening started to blossom under his attention, and he bent lower, dipped his tongue into her wetness and earned a loud gasp. And renewed struggling. He tasted her moment more, then told the troopers, “Keep her spread for me.”

He lapped at her patiently, resting his hands on her inner thighs. It was intensely erotic to see all the hands on her, keeping her open and helpless to anything he wanted to do to her. He dragged moisture from her entrance up through her folds in long licks, enjoying how her thigh muscles twitched at each one. And how her cunt started to betray her and twitch, too.

Using his lips he nibbled her folds, and made a purposefully loud slurping sound. Then glanced up at her. “Would you like to cooperate yet?”

She was flushed, but she scowled down at him. “No.”

He pushed a finger into her tight warmth, just to the first knuckle, but the invasion made her tense. “I think you like this, since you want me to draw it out,” he said. He slid his finger in and out the tiniest bit, barely moving.

“I want you to stop and let me go, you ugly old--”

At that, he pushed his finger in harshly, and she drew in a deep breath, trying not to cry out. Despite how sopping wet she was, starting to drip onto the table, she was still obviously tense and he knew it was uncomfortable. “Just a reminder that I can make this both pleasurable and painful.” He withdrew his finger, going back to the gentle motions just at her entrance. “I think it's time for you to come.”

"No--" she started to say.

He raised an eyebrow. "So you'll help?"

"I won't," she said. 

He shrugged and leaned back down, and slowly worked her with one finger while placing firm kisses here and there. As she opened up he pressed in further, lavishing attention on her clit. Her inner muscles started to unclench, relaxing and letting him in. He backed off from her clit and heard her exhale shakily, not letting herself moan at the loss, but he heard the subtle tell anyway.

Held in place by the troopers' firm hands, all she could do was take it as he suckled her tender flesh and pushed another finger into the wet warmth, drawing them in and out slowly to slick sounds. She squirmed helplessly as he brought her close with a few knowing strokes inside, curling his fingers, and she whimpered as he moved away from her clit, lips just barely brushing her folds below the spot she wanted. He had her close, and debated edging her, but decided the most humiliating thing for this girl would be to be undone by his ministrations.

He sucked her clit hard and drove his fingers in, stroking a spot inside, and as she strained against the grip of the troopers he relentlessly coaxed her to orgasm. She couldn't help but cry out, and he kept his mouth on her, feeling her muscles clamping delicately on his fingers, and her shuddering breath as he drew out her pleasure, keeping his fingers inside and backing off slightly on her clit, gently sucking. Then as she began to gasp and involuntarily buck to get away, he debated overstimulating her, but there would be opportunity for that later. First, he had to gloat. He looked up at her flushed face, wiping his wet chin. “Did you enjoy?”

As he predicted, this had broken some of her spirit, the shock of her body betraying her to his experienced tongue. He waggled his fingers, still inside, and she made a delicious quiet yelp. “There isn't any point denying that you enjoyed, I felt you come.”

“I'm not going to help you,” she ground out.

He withdrew his wet fingers, and she slumped slightly in the grasp of the troopers. “You will.”


End file.
